Goldenflame Trainer Academy -SYOC OPEN-
by Justsomeguy49
Summary: The world of Pokemon has now come up for a way for Trainers to join the battle. But with this development new troubles arise. That is the practice of Item Merging. The mysterious team behind this have almost all Officers under their thumb. What can you do? "Stop them." "Bunear!".
1. Chapter 1

_This world houses creatures known as Pokemon. Some keep them as pets, partners and friends, but some people participate in battles and are known as Pokémon trainers. And with the recent advances in technology came the new Pokemon battle gear. The Pokedrive. But it also can be used as almost everything a trainer needs, a pokedex, pokeballs, even a healer! The main appeal of these drives however allow us to battle in ways never done before, trainers can now join the battles themselves and fight alongside their Ace, the Pokemon that they catch at the age of 4. These drives soon paved ways towards Trainer schools and reshaped society. It doesn't mean everyone's happy though._

A young boy no older than 4 with jet black hair and jade green eyes, wearing a red t-shirt with a star on it, with brown shorts and blue shoes slowly approach a small yellow spider with 4 legs, also known as Joltik, with a half red and white Pokeball in his hand. The boy then stops and throws the ball at the pokemon, which it promptly doges, before shooting a string at said ball and throwing it back at the boy, hitting him directly in the face.

"Owww", The boy groaned as the Joltik then started to run.

Easing himself back up, until he is standing upright once more he looks for his Pokeball, and spots it with a brown rabbit with fur covering it's lower body. It was a Buneary and it was looking curiously at the ball before pressing the button on said Pokeball. The Pokeball then shot open and absorbed the Buneary, to then close and release the ding signaling it was caught. The Boy with a look of shock and amazement ran over to The Pokeball, and grabbed it before running out of the forest.

"Alright Kids who wants to show their Pokemon first" A woman with light brown hair said in an extremely pleasant voice.

All the kids raised their hands including the boy from before raised their hand. "Senroi, how about you come and show us your Pokemon?". The boy know known as Senroi lit up and hurried to the front. Pulling out the Pokeball, he threw it as it then materialized the Buneary from before. A lot of the kids admired it for how cute it was, except for one.

"Leave it to Endroi to get a Pokemon as weak as that, a deformed one at that" a girl with light green hair and sea blue eyes said in a rather smug yet calm tone, while referencing to the red spring like objects on the Pokemon's ears.

"Now Brianna, that was very rude and you sho-" The teacher was then interrupted by Brianna.

"It's true, in fact compared to what I caught It makes everyone's pokemon seem like Magikarp" She shots smugly before throwing a Pokeball of her own which opened and released a small orange canine, however it wasn't a Growlithe, It was an Arcanine. Everyone gasped at the fact a child managed to catch a Pokemon that was fully evolved. Senroi was soon sent back to his seat and that is where his life took a turn.

"Alright kids time to pick your Pokedrives" The same teacher called and all the Senroi was first to arrive and before he could even take a good look at the USB drive like device, he was pushed by Brianna and then another kid when he stood, and soon he was in the back of the line. The teacher ignored this and as Senroi finally got to pick the only one left was a rusty dirt like USB with a falling apart grip. He sighs and grabs it, before being scolded by his teacher for not being grateful. He would himself become very grateful for it later on in life.

Senroi was now 8 and standing on one side of a battlefield with Brianna on the other. Brianna quickly notice his trembling. As they took out their respective Pokedrives and slotted them into black wristbands, and a screen lit up on the USB drives with their respective Pokemon. They both chose their Pokemon and a Pokeball materialized before shooting into their hand. Enroi's Buneary and Brianna's Arcanine both appeared. Brianna then taped her screen a few time, before rushing into the battlefield. Senroi ran in as well, signaling his Buneary to follow. Brianna just smirked.

"Arcanine, Extreme Speed" She then performing the move herself due to the Pokedrive. They both tackled their opponents. As Senroi looked at Brianna in fear as she now had her fist engulfed in flames.

"Nothing Personal Enroi"

"We both know it's very personal" Senroi muttered, though Brianna did hear it.

Her smug face turned to one of anger, and she then punched multiple times. Senroi was lucky it didn't scar.

Senroi was now 14 and falling off a building reaching towards his Buneary who fainted. Brianna was on the roof and looked with a face of horror as he fell. Before turning to look at someone and continue the battle they were in. Senroi was wearing a red hoodie, brown shorts, a camera attached to a string around his neck, brown sneakers as well and a crack on his Pokedrive.

"Buneary!" Senroi yelled and as soon as he did that his Pokedrive started to glow before cracking fully as Buneary turned into an orb of light that shot into his Pokedrive. The Pokedrive ws now crimson, with grey buttons and the hand grip was now silver, it also had what seems like a mic near the end. The screen had the words "ARE YOU READY?" in a technological like green with multiple 1s and 0s in the background.

"YES!" Senroi screamed in desperation and shock before slamming the center button near the screen. Pipes then shot out forming a robotic version of his Buneary. The Buneary then turned into armor pieces and while attached to his right hand shot down and wrapped him in the armor.

He now had crimson red boots with Springs wrapped around his ankle Red spring like gauntlets and glack gloves with a red plate covering his knuckles. His hoodie became reinforced and his hood how had bunny ears. On his head were two black earpieces with a red outline shaped like circles. The earpieces were connected red goggles. And as he approached the ground, on reflex he put his feet out as if to land on them. Which he did.

"What on Ear-" He didn't get to finish his question as a bar on the HUD was at max and he suddenly sprang up. Soon he was above the building and the HUD then labeled that a "Z-Move" was ready. With knowledge he obtained from all the countless battles he saw, he tapped the center button twice and the Pokedrive shouted. "Rabbit Drill Kick".

He then looked at his foot which was replaced with a drill and he started spinning. Fast. Before going down and hitting the Rhydon who threw his Buneary off, causing it to faint. The trainer returned the Pokemon and their partner threw a smoke bomb down. As the smoke cleared, Senroi clothes were normal and the attackers were gone. Brianna then walked up to him and hit him on the head.

"Oww, what was that for"

"For nearly giving me a heart attack!"

"Sheesh I'm sorry but what are we going to do about you know" Senroi Gestured to the caged and unconscious Hippowdon who had Tank Treads and what seemed to be a turret tucked into its body.

"We set it free duh!"

"And I could bring the issue of Pokemon Weapon fusing to the police, and I'll have more Evidence than just Buneary wait" He looked into his now upgraded Pokedrive and found that Buneary was in there her HP going up. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight.

"Now back to work" He took his camera and started to take pictures while Brianna searched through the research. As the finished they went to the still unconscious Hippowdon and set to work on freeing him.

As soon as they finished breaking the lock (with the help of Brianna's Arcanine), the Hippowdon woke up and jumped onto Senroi growling.

"Ahhh!"

"Get off of him you big oaf" Brianna said strained due to her trying to push the Hippowdon off.

"L-listen big guy I just want to help you"

The Hippowdon stopped growling and now had a look of confusion and Brianna and Archanine stopped trying to push it though Archanine did growl slightly.

"I'm gonna need your help though, I want to make sure this doesn't happen to anymore Pokemon" The Hippowdon got off and Senroi then stood. Then using the Pokedrive to materialize his Buneary's pokeball. He threw it to reveal a tired but awake Buneary.

"This is Spring, she's just like you" The Hippowdon now looked at Spring. "So will you help me with this?". The Hippowdon pause before emitting a low yet agreeing.

"Powdon"

"Endroi, your actually trying to catch it" Brianna spoke as Senroi materialize a pokeball and held it up to Hippowdon.

"Bunear?" Buneary said obviously confused at the tension.

Hippowdon the tapped the Pokeball with his nose and with that Senroi gained a new Pokemon. Now checking his pokedrive he and Brianna soon realize the time and both yelled, "Shit it's past 12" in perfect synchronization and they then made their way to the front of the building, Senroi returning Spring back to his drive and Brianna mounting her Arcanine. Both too busy trying to get home to say goodbye.

**Okay 1st chapter down, I feel it gave a basic rundown of the two protags and a bit of the plot. Now SYOC Ruled.**

** must be labeled SYOC, Pokemon, Character name here, Age, this is to make it easier to sort.**

** Mary or Gary Sues.**

**3\. Be creative and no Canon characters children. They are still young in this.**

**Things to know: People are split into teams of 3 and have roommates. And if you want your character to have a romantic relationship or any relationship with one of the protags, we can talk about it. Same thing applies to roommates.**

**Goldenflame SYOC Sheet:**

**Name:(their name duh)**

**Nicknames?:**

**Gender:**

**Age:(1st year students in the trainer school are usually 15-16)**

**Sexuality and type:(all sexualities welcomed)**

**Year:(what year your character is in, options are 1-3, 4 and 5 are options but your OC may not get much time in the story)**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair style and color:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin color:**

**Overall description of your character's appearance:**

**Clothes:(What kind of clothes do they wear. Provide a warm and cold weather outfit)**

**Swim clothes:**

**Formal clothes:**

**School Uniform: (It consist of a short sleeved or long sleeved trainer jacket with a black shirt, trousers, running shoes and an optional hat)**

**PokeDrive:(Just a description of what their PokeDrives look like, PokeDrives can act as a storage for your Party and materialize your party's pokeballs with a selection from the screen. PokeDrives also act as healers, though they take longer than a PokeCenter. They also allow the user to access a selected Pokemon they have(Specifically their Ace) and use the moveset.)**

**PokeDrive Ability:(Everyone has a special ability that can be activated via the PokeDrive Ex:Senroi can turn pokemon in armor pieces and weapons he can use.)**

**Personality:(At least 10 sentences please)**

**Personality flaws:**

**Personality strength:**

**Backstory:(Doesn't have to be tragic, just events in their lives)**

**What do their Dorms look like and do they have a roommate:**

**What kind of people so they want to be a team with:**

**Pokemon(In the start of the story everyone only has 1 or 2 pokemon and no legendaries, pseudos are fine but only 1)(They will also level up over time and there will be a few chapters that state where the Pokemon are at. They also don't need to leave with a full team)**

**Ace Pokemon:(It's the Pokemon they start with, this is the only Pokemon I will allow to be merged with an item and be okay with it)**

**Species of the pokemon:**

**Type:**

**Nickname:(Optional)**

**LVL:(Keep it reasonable 1-19)**

**Personality:**

**Item they are merged with and what it did to alter the appearance and type:(Just state what item and what it did to alter the appearance and type ex: Senroi's Buneary has springs on its ears. Optional)**

**How do you want it to evolve:(If your Pokemon can evolve what kind of situation do you want it to be in)**

**Moveset:(Make sure it's moves they can learn at their level)**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Moves they will learn later on:(Just state the moves)**

**Pokemon#2(If you choose for them to have one at the start)**

**Species of the pokemon:**

**Type:**

**Nickname:(optional)**

**Lvl:(Keep it reasonable)**

**Personality:**

**How do you want it to evolve:(If your Pokemon can evolve what kind of situation do you want it to be in)**

**Moveset:(Make sure it's moves they can learn at their level)**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Moves they will learn later on:(Just state the moves)**

**How were they caught:**

**What pokemon will they catch:**

**Pokemon#3:**

**Species of the pokemon:**

**Type:**

**Nickname:(optional)**

**Lvl:(Keep it reasonable)**

**Personality:**

**How do you want it to evolve:(If your Pokemon can evolve what kind of situation do you want it to be in)**

**Moveset:(Make sure it's moves they can learn at their level)**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Moves they will learn later on:(Just state the moves)**

**How were they caught:**

**Pokemon#4:**

**Species of the pokemon:**

**Type:**

**Nickname:(optional)**

**Lvl:(Keep it reasonable)**

**Personality:**

**How do you want it to evolve:(If your Pokemon can evolve what kind of situation do you want it to be in)**

**Moveset:(Make sure it's moves they can learn at their level)**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Moves they will learn later on:(Just state the moves)**

**How were they caught:**

**Pokemon#5:**

**Species of the pokemon:**

**Type:**

**Nickname:(optional)**

**Lvl:(Keep it reasonable)**

**Personality:**

**How do you want it to evolve:(If your Pokemon can evolve what kind of situation do you want it to be in)**

**Moveset:(Make sure it's moves they can learn at their level)**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Moves they will learn later on:(Just state the moves)**

**How were they caught:**

**Pokemon#6:**

**Species of the pokemon:**

**Type:**

**Nickname:(optional)**

**Lvl:(Keep it reasonable)**

**Personality:**

**How do you want it to evolve:(If your Pokemon can evolve what kind of situation do you want it to be in)**

**Moveset:(Make sure it's moves they can learn at their level)**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Moves they will learn later on:(Just state the moves)**

**How were they caught:**

**Pokemon in PC:(Just name the Pokemons and only 10 max)**


	2. Chapter 2

"One Job"

"Boss, I'm sorry the brat caught me off guard"

The man was begging to another man in a dark office.

"No.."

"Please,I promise I'll d-o-o better"

"You've done enough"The man known as boss took a USB Drive with a white body, black grip and a mic near the end. He slotted the Drive into his Wrist guard. The words "Vaporize?" appeared.

"Yes"

"Boss, no please!"The man started to back away in fear.

* * *

The Boss pressed the center button and a robotic Darkrai Appears, before turning into armor parts. As he pressed another button on his drive, another set of armor appeared and the armor slammed on him. The man now had a pure black suit, with black gauntlets with red Wristbands, red utility belt, black motorcycle helmet with a white pony tail and pure red eyes. In his hand was a gun and he raised it up to the now crying man. The man cried when the boss pulled the trigger. The third person in the room was now revealed closed his eyes morning his partners death. The boss transformed back and took a USB similar to his own and threw it at the 3rd man.

"Your promotion, for this new information" He looked at the screen showing Senroi in his Buneary armor running along sides Brianna.

"For showing me something I thought I would never see again"

The third man bowed and stuttered a thanks before leaving the room. The man went to a closet, opening it. He grabbed a small grey box. He opened it to see the contents once more. Closing it he summoned a Murkrow and handed it the box and telling it something.

Senroi and Brianna were walking to school, as Brianna told him about the things she found in the research drive and they parted to go their respective classes.

As Senroi took his seat at the benches for battle training, a boy with sandy blond hair extremely messy, with hazel brown eyes wearing a green shirt with a jacket and blue trousers sat next to him.

"So Endroi" Senroi instantly recognized the voice.

"What do want and what are you doing here Maxwell."Maxwell was one of Brianna old friends back when she use to torment him. They went to different schools, keywork went, Maxwell must have transferred, 3 weeks before school ended.

"I saw you walking with Brianna, and just because you have her around doesn't mean she can help you. Your still a crippled freak with a useless PokeDrive and a mutated Pokemon and it's about time someone showed you your place" he said the words in such a venomous way that it was a surprise no one hear it. He then turned as the teacher started to ask for the first volunteer for battle.

Unsurprisingly Maxwell raised his hand. "I want to battle Senroi" the teacher nodded.

"Alright Senroi and Maxwell go to a side and pick your starting Pokemon"

They both went to a side and inserted their PokeDrives. As the Drives said "Battle engaged" Maxwell shouted to him. "Any last words?". A lot of kids snickered at Maxwell's overconfidence, after all Senroi was friends with Brianna and they all believed she was only friends with the best. Senroi threw out his Buneary and Maxwell just laughed as he threw out a Noivern. Their classmates soon deadpanned as they saw Senroi using a Buneary against a Noivern.

"Battle Begin" and with that Maxwell rushed towards Senroi, activating Agility. Senroi then used activated Quick Attack and barely dodged.

"Noivern Wing Attack" Said pokemon then rushed towards the Buneary and sliced it in half. The class gasped only to realize it was sand. The Noivern was then hit with a barrage of sand from a Sand Attack. The caster of said attack Popping out of the dirt, with thunder on its fangs.

"Turret Thunder Fang" The Hippowdon then bit on Maxwell's arm before throwing him at his Noivern.

Max landed and yelled "So you caught another freak, Endroi!" looking at the Hippowdon's turret and treads.

"That's not all" Pipes shot out of his PokeDrive as the Robotic Buneary, Turning into armor, before slamming on top of Senroi. Maxwell's eyes widened.

"You're ability was suppose to be useless, not this!"

Senroi didn't responded and rushed towards him and punching him, using quick attack and pound.

Maxwell Grunted, "Noivern BoomBurst" The attack as the now robotic Turret/Hippowdon appeared and blocked it, though Turret's HP went down. The Hippowdon then bit the Noivern with Ice Fang, knocking it out. As soon as the Noivern hit the floor the battle was called off and Senroi and his pokemon reverted to normal and Buneary on his shoulder.

* * *

**Okay, so allow me to explain the villains. So the leader kills someone when he is first shown, this is jsut something I picture an evil organization who done terrible things (will be explained later in the story). One OC was already accepted. I will post a chapter that will show the OCs accepted soon. I am also accepting 15 OCs.  
**


	3. OC Update

OCs accepted

Males 2/6

Senroi Gray, Ace:Buneary, Ability: RoboArmor(Can turn his Pokemon to armor) , Sender: me

Apollo Miras, Ace: Shieldon, Ability: High-Gear(Can comprehend information faster), Sender: AlexanderCard23

Females 2/6

Brianna Sall, Ace:Archanine, Ability: Amplifier(she can increase the damage of any move), Sender:me

Naeva Sylphias, Ace: Houndour, Ability: Merge(she can merge with her Pokemon to become a gijinka), Sender:ShadowWolf223

Talia Silverstone, Ace:Togetic, Ability: Analysis(She can figure out a Pokemon's nature, type,moveset, and any other info when used), Sender:EeviumZ


	4. Chapter 3

"RINNNG!" The Alarm blared.

Senroi groaned slightly before rolling around and slamming his hand on his small black alarm clock. He got out of his sleeping bag and began to look around at his surroundings. He was in a grand and large hall. There were no tables, most likely for the kids to have room to sleep. The walls looked like wood, but upon close inspection had a metallic glint.

The floors were covered in empty sleeping bags and only very few people were still around. He took a glance at his alarm and looked at the time. Past 12.

Upon seeing the time his eyes shot open as he grabbed his brown messenger bag and started to pack his belongings. As soon as he finished packing, he instantly got changed into a black t-shirt with a red sleeveless jacket with a hood, brown trousers, and grey running shoes.

He started to rush out of the hall as he slung his bag over his shoulders. As he pushed the door open he was met with the outside world. The grass was as green as it could get and it was overall sunny. Upon exiting he felt his Pokedrive vibrate. He looked at his Drive and saw a notification.

_Greetings, New GoldenFlame Student. Your task shall be to travel to Vanivile city and challenge the Gym. The place you score upon challenging the gym will determine your rank._

_Place:95th._

_Best of Luck!_

"Last place?" Senroi got a small smirk as he reached into his back and pulled out a silver cylinder.

"Well, this seems like a job for the Insta Bike!" He said to no one in particular as he then twisted the cylinder and soon it popped open revealing a silver bike.

He got on it and a map popped up from a small projector. And with that, he started to ride off.

* * *

Senroi skidded to a stop as he entered a large city but more importantly a large building that looked like a cottage with a bright orange roof. There were multiple people around, a large multitude of them were sulking and some looked relieved. He collapsed the bike back up and started to slip it into his pocket.

Entering the building he was met with a very basic battlefield, with a large multitude of cameras. At the end of the battlefield was a woman who wore a simple pink dress with a camera hanging around her neck. She had brown hair and bright green eyes. This is the Vanivile city gym leader, Jesa. She wore a large grin as she noticed Senroi.

"Well about time for the last student to get here!" Jesa exclaimed.

"S-sorry, I overslept," Senroi muttered quietly, which Jesa most likely ignored.

"Now I suppose you're here to challenge me, so allow me to tell you the rules…." She paused slightly before her grin grew to a more malicious one. "No one is seriously harmed!" a green-topped Pokeball shot out of her winged shaped Pokedrive as she instantly threw it forward. Out came a green humanoid-like Pokemon with a white gown and a red spike coming from its chest. That is Gardevoir, who then shoot a glowing white ball in which Senroi only managed to jump out of the way.

_'Jesa's specialty is predicting what her opponent will do by using her pokemon's ability to see the future. The only time she can't is when her Pokemon can't see.'_ Spring's/ Bunearry's Pokeball fell out of his Pokedrive as he skidded to the floor. '_Which means the best plan will have to be my specialty…' _

"Spring, Quick attack!" Spring did just that as Gardevoir, simply teleported away and shot another blast at Spring, this one hitting.

Lll

"Aw come on Enroi, you seriously aren't using your Ability?" Brianna groaned as she sunk back into her seat.

She was in a blue shirt, with a black jacket over it, green trousers and blue running shoes.

"Brianna, what is your Friend's ability?" A pale girl with long brown hair with bangs that end above her eyes. She had brown eyes with glasses over them. She wore a long-sleeved navy blue jacket over a black shirt, with grey trousers and white shoes. Behind her ear was a pencil.

"Oh yeah Talia, I forgot you don't know his ability." Brianna started before noticing something.

Talia followed her gaze and noticed a Pokeball lodged in the ground where Senroi slid.

"On second thought, I'll let that be a surprise."

Talia then turned back to the match, with an indifferent look on her face.

"Honestly kid, have to hand it to you, you've lasted longer than the others."

Senroi only remained silent as Spring jumped back and twitched it's ear slightly. Senroi smiled slightly at that. He looked at his Pokedrive and then tapped "Ok". Suddenly Turret/Hippowdon shot out of the ground, in its robotic form, causing dust to shoot out. It began to open up forming the armor plates, which Senroi started to run towards. He stepped into the boots as the backs then slammed, locking into place which sent him flying forwards. The rest of the armor followed, with the last being the chest piece, which shot him back into a standing position.

As he skidded to a halt, the HUD, showed the image of the Armor. It was a sandy yellow hoodie, with a dark grey chest piece and a large hiking bag of the same color. He still had his trousers, with bulky boots, with two silver pistons on each side, the same yellow sandy color. He had dark grey, bulky gauntlets that had small cannons on each. He had the goggles from Spring's armor. He also had a dark grey mouthpiece that looked like an armored bandana.

He instantly called Spring back to her Pokeball as he opened up a panel revealing his Pokedrive. Double tapping the OK button, the piston started to slam into the floor as rooky spikes shot out of the ground holding Jesa's Gardevoir in place. More importantly, creating enough dust for Gardevoir not to see.

"Teleport!" As Gardevoir faded away it instantly reappeared inside the rocky prison.

Jesa tapped her Pokedrive, before sticking her arm out and shooting a blast at the prison. A spike fell apart only for a new one to replace.

As this was happening the backpack started to open up, revealing multiple cannons. The boots opened up as well and cannons also fell. Taking his two gauntlets he slammed them together as a click notifying him that it's ready.

**"Pressurized Sand Blast!"** His Pokedrive declared as all the cannon shot a fine stream of sand that all collided at Gardevoir.

Senroi dug his feet in and gritted his teeth at the recoil at the blast. As the blast ended and the sandstorm calmed down, Gardevoir was left fainted.

Senroi then paled as another Pokeball shot into her hand.

* * *

Senroi stumbled out of the silver chamber and made his way out of the room. He was then greeted with a large room with a stage and row od chairs, taking up the majority of the room. He stopped as soon as he was out of the doorway and started to calm down his nausea.

He was then tackled, by something almost throwing himself off his feet. As Senroi regained his balance he turned to see his attacker, to be met with Brianna and Talia, though he didn't know that just yet.

"Enroi! Guess who's the leader of their team?" Brianna started.

"The one in glasses." Senroi instantly replied.

Brianna paused, her eye twitching a bit before she hit him on the head.

"Me you idiot!"

"You two are friends?" Talia asked in slight disbelief.

"That's right me and Enroi her are best of pals," Brianna said as she threw her arm around Senroi's neck.

"Please keep her," Senroi deadpanned.

Brianna choosing to ignore Senroi's comment in favor of introducing them.

"Enroi, this is Talia, Talia, this is Enroi."

"It's Senroi actually," Senroi corrected.

"Well nice to meet you I suppose."

Senroi only nodded in response.

"So how did you get over Jesa's future telling, you didn't do much in terms of limiting Gardevoir's sight."

Senroi blinked a bit processing the question before responding, "Well I left Turret to prepare for an attack, while me and Spring kept Jesa's mind on predicting our next moves."

"That wouldn't change the fact that Jesa would still be able to see your future before you used your ability."

"That's why I used the dust, to cover up her vision, so when I did my attack, it wouldn't be as clear as to when it will occur."

"I suppose that could work, but it could have been more effective for Hippowdon to use a constant stream of sand to hinder her vision."

Senroi paused, "I suppose it would, but you see the problem with that is that I should have thought of that and that it is a great idea."

"I know."

"Well if you two are done talking what if, how about we get Enroi to the center, so he can get his documents?" Brianna interrupted before they could continue.

"I can get there myself." Senroi then motioned to the large arrow that labeled Pokemon Center on it.

"Okay let's get moving then!" Brianna started to walk off toward the Center.

Talia looked at Senroi with another look of disbelief, to which he only shrugs and follows after Brianna.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back from procrastination land, and man did I enjoy my trip there. Now I had been working a bit, but that was really only coming up with ideas that sounded cool. I honestly realized that maybe just waiting for people to send OCs without updating is a bad idea since no one will know about it. So I decided to actually start updating. I have a better idea of what I'm doing now so I hope you all enjoy what I have to show. And thank you for sticking with me after all this time.**


	5. Update

After large amounts of trying to write before realizing I lack a large amount of the OC's needed. I decided that I'll allow OC's from the Villian team of this to be submitted as spies. Also rewriting Ch 1 and 2. And if you want to submit another OC for that side. Go ahead. Also make sure to stay safe and wash your hands.


	6. Rewrite

WHY CAN'T I JUST LET THIS STORY DIE! That aside, I know I haven't been updating in like a long time, so this was long overdue. When I first started this story, I just had a few ideas that I just slammed together and called it a day. So now that I look back at this? I can't help but feel. "What was the story I was trying to tell". That is why I am rewriting this story. I have already came up with a basic idea for the plot itself, as well as finally sitting down and at least trying to flesh out my ideas. I have decided to remove the PokeDrive Abilities as well as Item Pokemon. This is just to inform those who this may concern. If you wish to resubmit your character to the new story, I will happily accept them. But if you choose not to? Then I completely understand. I have shown a tendency to procrastinate with this story. That being said, the new Story will be called "GoldenFlame Academy's M.I.S.T Club".


End file.
